The Oneshot Package
by AliceOfMusic
Summary: One-shots on Max and Fang's relationship! I'm gonna write a six-shot first, and then I'm gonna take requests! This is just a little side-story for when I'm in a stump. Enjoy!
1. Talk That

**Author's Note: **Hey, guys! I'm soo sorry that I couldn't update! I've got writer's block for ALL of my stories. But I did think of this oneshot listening to _**Secret's **_song_** Talk That.** _I'm gonna try to play the song into the words of this. Tell me how I did! Enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own MR.

**P.S. **I was thinking about making a sequel oneshot to this one. It might be called **You Wouldn't Know, **inspired by **_Ga In's_** song**_ I Wish You Wouldn't Know._**

* * *

**MAX**

It was such a beautiful snowfall. I stared at the snowflakes as they gently fell onto me. I was frozen solid, yes, but I loved seeing this. My feet were numb and they were surrounded by the crunchy snow.

Thanks, Universe. I'll remember this as a present for screwing up my life.

"Max!" I turned away swiftly. I don't want to talk to him right now. Not after what I heard from Nudge.

"Max!" There it was again. I started to run. Running seemed to be what I always do. For everything. It's just my thing.

Panting, he caught my arm mid-air. Dammit.

"Why're you running from me?" _Fang_ asked. Yes, my school's designated hottie and playboy had chased after me. Yes, we were dating. Yes, I know what playboys do.

That's why I've gotta leave him before something bad happens.

"Get away from me. Now," I hissed before facing him. His eyes widened with shock. _That's new_, I scoffed. _He's showing some emotion for once. _

"What?" he whispered, not believing what he saw before him. "Why would I want to do that? Max, you're my girlfriend."

"That's _rich_," I scoffed. "After I hear from your sister, AKA my best friend, that you've been cheating on me for _months_ with Tess? She's Iggy's girlfriend, and you know that! He's head over heels for her! I can't believe that you'd go behind your best friend and my brother's back to date his girlfriend! _I cannot believe you!"_

I admit it. I liked seeing him flinch at the sound of accusation in my voice. He deserves it.

"Look," Fang sighed. "Tess _wanted_ me to love her. She was practically begging for it-"

"I don't want to hear that!" I shrieked.

"-She wanted me to make Iggy jealous," he finished off.

"By dating her_ behind his back_? Do you realize how unrealistic your little lie is? You can't make him jealous if _he doesn't even know!"_ I snapped. "And if you had planned this, you would've told me before like a good boyfriend!"

Fang opened his mouth to reply, but even _he_ couldn't argue with logic.

"Tell me the truth. You're just playing with me, aren't you? Did you even _think_ of whether or not I'd find out?" I demanded.

Silence. That was his answer.

I couldn't take it anymore. "That's it. I'm done. Have fun with _your_ life."

"Wait! Wait!" Fang grabbed my arm again when I tried to stomp off. "Let me explain!"

"You've already explained, Fang. Not a very good job of it, but you did. You can keep on lying, but don't expect me to believe you." Tears were already starting to form in my eyes. I remembered how I had to put up with this act for weeks after Nudge told me.

**(Flashback)**

_"You're positive about it?" I asked Nudge. "Not that I don't believe you and all, but you sure?"_

_She nodded. "I know what I heard, and I know what I saw. Fang was smooching up Tess on our couch. It's as if he didn't even care if I came home from track early! Tess was moaning the whole time. I don't even want to hear the word anymore or else I might puke."_

_"Well," I said, "what'd you do when you walked in on them?"_

_"I screamed at him. I think I threw some of my heels at him and my biology textbook slammed into his nose. And I might've gone up to Tess and slapped her for cheating on the sweetest guy in the world- I mean, next to Gazzy," she gritted her teeth, probably recalling the memory. Gazzy was her long time boyfriend and friend of ours._

_"I slept over at Angel's. Normally I'd go to your house, but I was still processing what the hell had happened. I'm sorry for not telling you earlier, Max," Nudge continued. Angel was Gazzy's little sister, and another good friend of ours._

_A heavy silence fell upon us. I didn't want to talk, and Nudge had nothing else to say._

_"So," Nudge said. "What're you gonna do about it?"_

_"I'm going to act as if I didn't know. Until the right time, then I'll break up with him or something. Maybe I'll tell him to get lost or go fall off a skyscraper. But for now, I'll keep on listening even though he'll be lying. For now, I'll keep on smiling like all those girls he's played with," I declared. _

_My heart was breaking into pieces. I probably fell for him, but that didn't matter anymore. I stalked off angrily and left Nudge to trail behind me slowly._

_"He doesn't deserve you, Max. You're such a strong person," she mumbled._

**(End Flashback)**

I started to cry. Not tears of sadness, but of anger and frustration. I'm being such an idiot!

"Don't cry, Max. I hate seeing you cry. I'm telling the truth, Max. It was nothing. Just a fling. Promise," Fang desperately said.

"A fling? That's even worse. Admit it. From the start it was just a big lie. Don't you even dare say that you were telling me the truth," I hissed, wiping at my eyes furiously. Stupid tears. Stupid crying. Stupid Fang.

His face fell even more, if that's possible. "It's hard for you to believe me now, isn't it?" He whispered.

I nodded angrily. "Do me one last favor. Get lost. Stop playing with me. Jump off a skyscraper. Just leave me alone!" I demanded.

Fang retreated. "But Max..."

"Just go. Now. I don't want to see your face _ever_ again."

I didn't turn around as I heard the snow crunch under Fang's feet. When the noise seemed to cease, I take one last glance behind me and slumped down beside the nearest tree.

I curled my legs up to my chest, buried my face in my arms, and cried. I cried, and cried, and cried until Nudge sent out a search party into the cold winter to find me. Iggy ended up finding me, and he dragged me back into the warmth of our home.

Nudge and Angel were flitting around me worriedly as if they're my mothers, and Gazzy and Iggy plotted to murder Fang after I told them the story.

Angel was scolding me about how I could've gotten hypothermia and had to be taken to the hospital.

But I didn't care. I've had enough.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So how was it? It's my first time doing a song inspired fanfic! Can you find the lyrics in the dialogue? I tried to make it work. I think I might write a sequel oneshot to this one. I'm not sure yet, so I'll let your reviews decide!

_**Thanks for reading! Please review! **_

Like it? Hate it? Love it? R&R!


	2. You Wouldn't Know

**Author's Note: **Okay, so I'm writing a sequel! I've decided to put them all together and call it a one-shot package. I think there'll be two or maybe even three more oneshots after this one with different songs. You can start to leave requests, and I'll work on them. Leave the song name, whose point of view it's in, and if you want, you can tell me how you want it written.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own MR.

**P.S. **This fanfic was inspired by _**Ga In's**_ song**_ I Wish You Wouldn't Know._**

**Note: **Max might be a _little_ OOC.

* * *

**MAX**

After the little incident with Fang, I locked myself into my room. I didn't want to move, to eat, to do anything at all. Iggy had to coax food into me, and if that didn't work, he'd just leave the plate by my bed to see if I'll eat. Gazzy and Angel came upstairs to check up on me throughout the day, most likely because I was sulking. Nudge avoided her brother with hopes that he might come to apologize.

He never did.

And he probably never will.

I sighed regretfully and plopped down onto my bed, stuffing my face into my pillow.

_If I ended up never knowing, I probably would've lived as if nothing was wrong. If he just turned away from me, I would've pretended not to know how he felt about letting me go. That idiot should've just left me alone. _I thought scornfully. _Why pick me out of all those others throwing themselves at his feet? _

I turned to my side with my face still in my pillow. _Oh, that's right. I'm supposed to be a challenge. If he outright told me that he was with Tess too, I might've forgiven him. At least he would've been honest. I like honesty in people. It's a good trait to have._

"Max!" Someone was pounding on my bedroom door. I ignored them. My door was locked because I didn't want to be bothered.

_I might've even stayed with him for another reason that isn't love. For being completely honest with me, no secrets or crap like that. But no, he didn't leave a single thing to me. Not even the smallest thing was left behind. _I was getting worked up over him. Slowly, I took deep breaths to calm myself.

"Max! Open the door!" Irritably, I sat up. Seems like the voice was Gazzy's. Did they send him up here alone?

"Please, Max," a soprano voice pleaded. Nope, they have Angel with him. I flopped back down again, the bed creaking under the sudden movement.

"Go away, you guys. I really don't want to talk about it," I said, my voice muffled by my pillow.

_God, I miss him. No matter what, I have to stand it alone. Even though it really hurts that I just wasn't good enough for him. He had to go satisfy his needs with Tess. _I sneered. _How's Tess doing anyway? Did somebody kick her sorry butt from here to Valentines' Day?_

I shot up, worry crossing my face. _Oh god, Iggy! The poor guy. How's he been handling this? I'm all mopey about my ex cheating on me, when Fang cheated with Iggy's girlfriend! God, I'm being so inconsiderate. I'm being so selfish. I'm being so stupid._

"Max, open your fudging door before I burn it down," Iggy commanded. Were all of them behind my door? "We're all waiting on you."

"Didn't you hear me the first time?" I groaned. "Go away. I don't want to talk." I was immediately reminded of the last time I had contact with Fang. I had said the same thing, except I was screaming and ranting at him all the while throwing the heaviest things I could get my hands on. Nudge called it a fit. I called it am 'I'm-About-To-Kill-You' moment.

Tears sprang up in my eyes for the nth time this week.

_Why am I crying? Why am I so weak? Why does he have so much effect on me?_ I sniffed._ I can't let my regrets and tears get to me. Why hadn't I listened to Ella? My dear, sweet sister had warned me that Fang was a massive player. She warned me that he would break my heart. She had experience with that kind of stuff, since all the wrong boys seemed to adore and chase after her._

"Max." It was Ella, her older sister. "Open the door _now_. I don't want to have to get my keys," she threatened.

I could practically imagine Iggy gasp. "We had _keys_? And you never told me?"

"It never came up. And you never asked."

I chuckled. My sister and brother always managed to cheer me up with their constant, but hilarious, bickering.

_I've grown so used to him being right beside me through everything. I used to be independent, but lately I've been leaning on him. I need to grow up. _I thought firmly.

"I'm counting to ten, and I want this door open!" Ella announced. "Ten, nine, eight..."

_Oh crap._ I mentally cursed as I scrambled up from my bed and ran up to the door. I twisted the door knob. It wouldn't budge. Oh right, it's locked! I resisted the urge to just hit myself. I unlocked it.

"Four, three, two..."

I tugged it open to see five beaming faces. Annoyance was clear on mine. I think my eye was even twitching.

"One. Oh hello. The dead's alive now," Ella smiled smugly.

I grumbled, "What do you want?"

_I know that I need to throw away any lingering attachments. I would probably have another one of my moments if I saw Fang again too soon. _I thought.

Every single one of their faces lost its shine and became grim.

_Uh oh. Bad news for me,_ I groaned.

"Spit it out!" I demanded.

"Fang's here," Nudge bit out.

_If only you just left me alone._

"And he wants to talk to you," Gazzy finished, his voice tight and forced.

_If only I never knew._

* * *

**Author's Note: **How was it? I really like writing these little oneshots on the side. They're pretty fun! I'll try to update my other stories sometime this week or maybe the next.

**P.S. **I'm thinking about making this into a six-shot, and afterwards will be requests in this one huge package!

Like it? Hate it? Love it? R&R!


	3. You Will Never Be

**Author's Note: **Yes, I'm already updating! Don't worry, folks. I've got the next chapter of **_Enslaved_** and **_Me or Them_** in the works. I'll try to finish them this week. I'm almost done with my next chapter for **_Bad For Me_**. That might be updated in a few days, possibly.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own MR or any of the songs I've been using for inspiration.

**P.S. **This chapter was inspired by _**Julia Sheer's**_ original song **_You Will Never Be_**. I suggest playing the song, maybe on repeat, while you read this. It gives a cool effect. Enjoy!

**Note: **Max does lots of ranting in this chapter. I guess it's natural for someone who's angry. Oh, and there's a little bit of cursing toward the end.

* * *

**MAX **

"He wants to _talk_?" I asked incredulously. Was I really hearing what I think I was?

Angel confirmed it. "Yep. Came by a few hours ago. The boys wouldn't let him in until they finished scaring him with that I'll-Kill-You-If-You-Hurt-Her speech. Then they interrogated him. Now he can only talk to you if they're in the room."

I clenched my teeth. "He wants to talk? Fine. But he better not be expecting me to listen." I stormed out of my bedroom, Gazzy and Iggy right on my tail. I marched down the stairs and stopped in front of the living room.

"Ready?" Gazzy asked.

"Not really. If I start to break down, take me upstairs. Got it?" I requested.

Iggy placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "We're here for you." I smiled, took a deep breath, and stepped forward.

Fang was slouched over, with his head hanging down as he sat on the couch. There he was, all perfect and poker-faced. It was almost as if he didn't even regret what he did. But then I saw his eyes. They were so dark, deep, and endless and full of pain, hurt, and remorse. I nearly felt sorry for him, but I've been through worse.

"Max," his face brightened at the sound of my name. He looked considerably happier.

"Fang," I acknowledged him curtly.

"Look, Max, I'm-"

I interrupted. "How did we ever come to this?"

He looked shocked. "I-I never wanted it to be like this, and you know it."

"You know, I can't take it when someone lies to me. My dad left me for dead in the cold winter when I was younger. He told me that he'd be back in a few minutes. If Nudge hadn't found me, I would be six feet under by now. He abandoned me. I get that. But I never thought that you'd be someone I'd have to miss," I stated.

"I didn't know that."

I snorted. "Of course you didn't."

"Max, I'm serious about you," Fang looked deep into my eyes. I was almost, _almost_ in a trance by them but I snapped out of it.

"I needed answers from you," I started to pace, "as soon as you started to change even a _little_ bit. Like your hair style's different, and you're wearing a different cologne. I was caught in the middle of your _stupid game,_ and those answers never came. You were always too busy to hang out with me at times. I thought it was because you were stupid and needed tutoring or something, but I somehow knew that you were lying to me and that I was lying to myself."

"Listen, Max. I'll explain everything."

"No. _You_ listen. I've had _enough_ of listening to your lies ever since I found out. When you asked me out, I didn't want to give you a chance since I thought you weren't strong enough. You promised that you were and would be, so we took that chance. That little voice in my head told me you were wrong, but I ignored it that day. I wish I had listened to it now."

His silence was deafening. I've never heard silence quite this loud.

I stopped pacing and frowned at him. "You came here to talk. So talk."

"I would, but you won't let me!" Fang exploded. "I said I'm sorry, and I mean it. You can blame Tess all you want. Just know that_ it wasn't my fault!_ I didn't _ask_ for this!" He paused. "But now that I think about it, she's a better kisser than you are!" He added as an afterthought.

My eyes flashed dangerously, and I walked towards him. Fang also took a step forward, as if he was about to strike me, but Iggy and Gazzy held him back. I nodded them thanks. They shot back reassuring grins.

I raised my voice. "I didn't ask for this crap either! Look at her! You know that she can't even _compare_ to what we had for _months_! If you think that she does, then you're a bigger _idiot_ than I thought you already were!"

Fang stayed quiet while I fumed. "You can _say _that you're sorry, you can even say that you _mean_ it, but I still don't care. I stopped caring the day I broke it off! She wasn't _worth it_. She wasn't worth this _mess_ or this _pain_. You say it's her fault? Fine, in your head it _can_ be. But you should know that you're _both_ to blame."

My vision began to get a little blurry. I lifted my fingers and gingerly touched my eyes. Tears. Of course I get worked up talking about it. The boys loosened their grip on Fang and looked at me with concern. I shook my head. I needed to get this out of my system.

Fang didn't say a thing. Maybe he was letting me rant until I calmed down. He used to let me do that about other things when we were still dating, and after he would comfort me.

"Now that I look back, it was all so easy. Unbelievable, I know. I hope you know that you're my last _mistake_." Fang flinched at the word mistake.

"But Max," he tried to speak.

"Don't you _dare_ say that you need me. I'm not staying around for any more of your bullshit. You're a deceiving _ass_, you know that? Was it _fun_ to walk away even though you _knew_ that I was crying? You better have liked what you did with Tess. She's so damn easy," I continued. Everyone would be able to tell that I was really angry if I started to curse. I tried not to, since my mom never wanted me to.

"I'll change, Max. Give me another chance. I'll make it up to you," Fang pleaded.

"You won't change," I said coldly. "You lied your way to heartbreak. And now it's clear that you and I will never be."

I motioned for him to talk. I was through ranting, and now it was his turn. Sniffling, I wiped the falling tears that blinded me.

Fang seemed morose. Maybe he was acting, maybe he wasn't. It didn't matter to me anymore.

Silence. That's all there was. He parted his lips slowly and licked them. "Will you ever forgive me?"

I scoffed. "If you're looking for forgiveness, you won't find that here."

I turned on my heel and stomped out of the room, ignoring Fang's cries of my name. I heard the squeaking of the front door and grunting. I figured that Iggy and Gazzy threw Fang out into the snow. I ran into my room, passing by Nudge and Angel who followed me. I jumped onto my bed and stuffed my face into the pillow again.

"Aw, Max," Angel, probably, sighed. They came up to my bed with light footsteps.

"It's okay, Max," Angel cooed. That did it. I finally allowed myself to cry. I had started softly, working the volume up to full out sobbing.

"Shh, shh. Let it out. It's gonna be okay, Max," Nudge soothed. They had their hands patting my back and rubbing my hair down softly.

_You'll never be, Fang, _I sniffed.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Anybody else cry? I started to cry as I typed this up, and it's a good thing I'm home alone. My mom would've walked in and stared at me, crying and typing. How crazy would that look?

**P.S. **I know, I know. Max is really stubborn in this chapter. She wouldn't let Fang talk, but I needed that to let the lyrics play out. The next chapter's in Fang's POV anyway. Look forward to it!

Like it? Hate it? Love it? R&R!


	4. Breakeven

**Author's Note: **Hello, readers! I'm almost through with the chapters. I'll post them as soon as I'm done (without proofreading :O) **_Enslaved's_ **chapter will be first, probably, and then_** Bad For Me**_ will be second, and **_Me or Them_** will be third. So look forward to that this month! I might do a Valentine's Day oneshot, too.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own MR, as I've already said before.

**P.S. **The song for this chapter is _**Breakeven**_ by **_The Script_**. Enjoy!

* * *

**FANG**

I was still alive, unbelievably. I thought I would die after hearing what Max thought of me. My breaths came out short and quick, and I prayed to that non-existant figure that was probably laughing at me that I wouldn't die until after I apologized to her. She was ruthless with the way she spoke, accusing me of things that I didn't want to do.

I didn't _want_ to cheat on her. I didn't _want_ to be with Tess. I blame my hormones for going haywire a month after Max had become my girlfriend. I was a playboy then, I guess I still am one now, and I couldn't take a few weeks let alone a _month_ without getting what I wanted.

Max was stubborn about giving it up. Each time we got close, she would push me off. Tess was close by when I was on a hormonal rampage, and she was all too willing to give in. I stole Tess's V-Card before Iggy got the chance, poor guy. I suddenly felt really guilty- even more than before- but now I got time locked up in my own mind, while Max was free from all her troubles. She was through with me. But I wasn't done with her.

Because when a heart breaks, like mine and hers, it doesn't break even.

Lately, she was hanging around with this new kid, Dylan Gunter-Hagen. Maybe she was trying to make me jealous, hopefully, or she's completely over me. The latter made me really bitter. On the days that Max was at her best, I was at my worst. I watched silently while she stayed around Dylan, laughing and smiling, and I would glower at those two.

That should be me with Max. That should be me making her laugh. That should be me making her smile. That should be me making her _blush_.

It used to be me.

I pulled out my cell phone and tapped on my photos, looking through them. I had maybe a hundred pictures of Max and a few videos of her. Almost all of them were taken unexpectedly. During dates, if she did something cute, which is often, I'd snap a quick picture or video it. I even scrolled through the texts, hoping that one from Max might suddenly pop out.

That guy's gonna put her first, something I probably wouldn't do. I can tell by that loving glint in his eyes. He's seriously into her, and he'll treat her well. I didn't sleep those nights. I was too busy thinking about how and if Max will ever let me back in. She was probably lying comfortably in her bed, with Ella and Iggy watching over her as she slept away her fears.

I pulled my fingers through my always messy hair. I breathed out and punched the wall behind me, making my knuckles ache. She was always the best part of me, and I let her go. I was way too selfish and drowned in lies to even notice.

I could tell that I would either choke up or explode if Max tried to talk to me. I knew she was okay, I could feel it. Why wouldn't she be? With Mr. Perfect flitting around her twenty-four seven, of course she'd be fine.

Groaning, I collapsed onto my bed. I fell for her, and I fell hard. Now I'm falling from Cloud 9, falling into pieces.

Max came over a few days ago. She marched herself up to my room, collecting her things along the way. She practically tore my room, and my heart, apart. Everything that she owned was gone. Every little trace of her had disappeared. And Iggy was there, giving me sad looks as she pushed herself out the door, refusing to even look at me.

"Bad things happen for a reason," Nudge had always told me. I didn't think much about it before, but now that I think about it, wise words won't stop my heart from bleeding.

She's moved on. I'm still beating myself up about it.

I loved her, and I still do. She's leaving for Seattle tomorrow. I don't know why she's going, but I heard from Nudge that Max's mom thought that Max needed a change of scenery. She needed to get away from me. Max's mom had been after my head since she heard about what happened, and I bet she won't stop until she gets it on a silver platter. My own mom looked disappointed every time she saw me; she really liked Max. Mom said that she's never met a girl like her and that she's a keeper.

I responded with an "I know." But I never actually fell through with the reply.

All the time I dated Max, I've never actually liked a girl as much as I liked her. Nudge and Max hatched up plans to help stop my playboy ways, and Iggy helped supply the items and information needed. I knew that they tried really hard, and I'm grateful for that, but it didn't work. I let them believe it did during the moments I was cheating.

_Why not let them have a little bit of glory before I take it away?_ I thought. So I let them be happy with the results, and I kept pretending that they had actually changed me. When Max figured it out, though, I was actually thinking about changing my ways to be better. That time I actually loved her for real.

She has Dylan's heart and my heart in the palm of her hand. Pain-wise, I'd say that I have more to deal with. She's packed up her suitcase, and I took all the blame for breaking her. There's barely anything left, and it just doesn't make sense to me. My name was tainted with bad omens, as Nudge had always said would happen to me.

No love, no honor, no nothing.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry that this is so short, but there's not really much to work with for his POV. I just really love this song, and I wanted to use it. I promise I'll make the next chapter longer!

Like it? Hate it? Love it? R&R!


	5. Officially Missing You

**Author's Note: **Hey, long time no chapter! Thanks for the reviews for the last one!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this song nor MR!

**P.S. **The song that inspired me this time is **_Officially Missing You_** by **_Tamia_**. Enjoy!

* * *

**MAX **

I glanced longingly outside my window.

___Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop. Pitter_ patter. Pitter patter. 

I loved the sound of raindrops falling on my rooftop. There was fog outside of my windowsill, and I opened the window. I didn't care if I would get wet or not, I just loved the rain. It feels as if it's washing away all the pain in my heart. It won't go away otherwise.

I'll be honest. I honestly thought I could escape from the heartaches that followed Fang around. Everyone helped me to escape. We had hopes that it would disappear.

But, in all reality, it never went away.

I stuck my hand out the window and curled my fingers, pretending to catch raindrops. Nobody I knew was like him. Nobody else made me feel like that. Nobody left such a huge impact on me like he did. Everything Fang did repeated in my head.

_If only you knew the hell I put myself through, replaying memories in my head of you and I, every night._ I thought grumpily. _Fang, you're always on my mind. _

My hand was wet now, and I pulled it back inside the warmth of my bedroom. Leaving my window open, I fell back onto my bed. I glanced at the picture of Fang and me that I taped to the wall beside my bed. Tears pooled in my eyes. I wiped at them furiously. It feels as if I've been crying for him for two years.

I was his and he was mine just last week. Funny how much change happens in a mere seven days. I felt as if I didn't know him anymore. I didn't know him at all now.

What was his favorite thing to do? _I don't know._

What did he like to do in his free time? _I don't know._

What's his favorite song? _I don't know._

Is he over me already? _I don't know._

Did he get another girlfriend? _I don't know._

Did he miss me? _I don't know. _

If I was thinking about the Fang I knew when we were dating - the sweet, sensitive, but still stoic Fang - then I would know the answers. But right now I'm thinking about the side of Fang that I've never seen before - the cruel, comparing, insensitive, and always stoic jerk - so I had no clue.

Which one was the real him? Which was just an act? Maybe he had changed. Maybe he didn't.

Thinking about him made my head hurt. A lot. I clutched my head and cradled it between my hands.

I kind of wish he'd call right now. I regret not letting him explain. I was being really rude about it, not letting him talk at all. Maybe if he calls, I might get through to him somehow. I could confess about how everything that had happened was staged and see if he forgives me or not.

In my defense, Ella suggested the jealousy tactic. So I hung around Dylan G-H. He was nice and funny, which were the main reasons I hung out with the guy. And he made me feel comfortable. I didn't have the insane heart thumps like I did with Fang, but being with Dylan was okay. Not really romantic, but he was cool about everything.

I had actually told him about making Fang jealous. Dylan was fine with it. He even helped out.

I sighed and buried my head into the pillow. I felt really exhausted all of a sudden.

I thought I could get over Fang. I wished I could. I knew I couldn't. I just can't do it for some reason. It's as if it's just not possible for me to. Believe me when I say it, I tried. I tried to forget about him. I tried not to relive memories.

But right at the moment I'd almost accomplish my task, I would remember the way he held me and the sweet things he told me. I'd remember the good times with him. The tickle monster act, the food fight in the cafeteria, the tag-team races against Iggy and Nudge.

I just couldn't find a way. I just couldn't do it.

_Raindrops are falling on my head, it's a-falling,_ my phone rang. I picked it up. _Iggy_, the screen flashed. I smiled before answering.

_It's official, Fang. I miss you._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sweet ending, right? I apologize for the short chapter. So Max is kind of forgiving Fang now. She misses him, which is good - very good. There's a little twist with Dylan that'll be revealed in the next chapter!

Like it? Hate it? Love it? R&R!


	6. I Won't Give Up

**Author's Note: **I'm back~ Thanks for waiting so long for this chap! My mom grounded me for getting a detention, and she banned me from all computers. Sorry!

**Disclaimer: **Not my song, nor my book! MR is Patterson's.

**P.S. **The song is **_I Won't Give Up_** by **_Jason Mraz!_**

**P.P.S. **I have a poll on my page. I'd really appreciate it if you guys voted! Thanks :)

* * *

**FANG**

I asked Iggy for one last chance. I asked him to let me meet Max just one last time, and if she rejects me, I'll leave her alone. But, in all honesty, I wanted to get her back. Ig told me that Max was coming back home for summer break. I practiced this for days, weeks, and months with Nudge, Ella, and Angel coaching me over and over again. They showed me so many different ways to apologize that one more would make my brain explode.

Confidently, I took long strides to Ig's house. Max would be coming in a few hours, and we needed time to prepare. Then everyone but me would go to pick her up. They'd take her home, have a little party, blindfold her, and take her to their studio (I know, a _studio_), and I would take over from there. My guitar was strapped to my back, and I chugged down a bottle of refreshing water.

I stopped right in front of the front door and gave myself a little pep talk. God knows I needed it. I became shaky, unsure, and anxious, and I felt like I just wanted to get it over with. But I took a deep breath and tried to push away the thought of Max rejecting me.

I bent down and pulled out a key from under a flower pot. Abruptly shoving it into the keyhole, I twisted the key to the right and pushed the door open.

Ella was in front of the door, sitting down with one shoe on. She looked up with wide eyes. "Oh, Fang. It's just you. You're kind of early," she said.

I shrugged. "Well, it's better to be early than late."

She nodded. "I'm gonna run down to the store and pick up some eggs and chocolate chips. Ig's baking, and we just ran out. You can go on and head on up to the studio."

I nodded back to her and shifted slightly to the side to let her slide by. Ella quickly waved and slipped through the open door. I shut it and went directly to the kitchen, where I knew Iggy and the others were.

Turns out, I was right. Iggy and Angel were mixing ingredients together while Nudge and Gazzy were icing a cake. Well, Angel was helping Iggy and Gazzy was just handing stuff to Nudge.

"Where's Dr. M?" I asked, notifying them of my presence.

"Fang!" Angel shrieked happily and ran into my arms. I hugged her and ruffled Gazzy's hair.

Nudge wiped her hands on her already dirty apron and smiled. "She's still working. Ig and I are just lessening the work pile for her."

"That's nice of you guys," I said. Nudge stepped toward me, and I immediately wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Go on ahead to the studio," Iggy ordered. "We should be finishing up in a little while. You can come back down if you want a cookie."

"Alright," I agreed without arguing. I knew it was hard for Iggy to let me have a second chance with Max. His over-protectiveness of her could've easily gotten in the way, but he swallowed it and gave me permission before he could change his mind.

Angel dragged me to the bottom of the staircase and gave me a soft shove. "I hope everything works out well," she smiled.

I returned her smile with one of my own. "Me too, kiddo." She looked pleased with my answer and ran back to the kitchen. I faced the stairs and marched myself up them.

I knew this place by heart. I practically lived here after my mom and Max's mom became immediate BFFs. I was always hanging around Max and Iggy ever since I could crawl. As cheesy as it is, we'd be friends forever.

I tugged open the studio door, shut it quietly, and plopped down onto the middle of the floor. I crossed my legs and opened my guitar case.

Was I really going to do this? Sadly.

Am I going to regret it? Possibly.

Does it matter? Not really.

I traced the strings of my guitar and strummed it a few times. I practiced the song over and over again until it was impossible to forget since it was drilled into my brain. I hummed while checking my watch. Almost time for her to come up. It's surprising how she hasn't heard me yet. I've been in the same building as Max, and she hasn't noticed. Yet.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Why're you knocking, Ig? No one's in there." Max's voice rang.

"You'll see," he vaguely replied.

My head snapped to the door as it opened slowly. Iggy and Nudge pulled a blindfolded Max into the room, with Gazzy, Nudge, Ella, and the parents following behind her. Dr. M shut the door. Iggy looked at me for my okay after setting Max into a chair. I nodded once.

The blindfold fell off.

Max's eyes shot open.

Her hands flew to her mouth as tears pooled into her eyes. "Fang?" she disbelievingly whispered.

"Yep. That's me," I said.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded. "What is he doing here?" She turned to her guilty siblings and friends. Ella was stuttering, trying to come up with an acceptable excuse.

"Hear me out," I requested. "I asked Iggy for permission. I just wanted another shot at us. And being your nice big brother, he let me."

Max seemed to have an argument with herself. I've seen her do it often. Then she sighed. "Fine. Go ahead. Give it all you've got."

"Thanks, Max. Really. It means a lot to me," I grinned. She nodded.

I sat down in front of her and played my guitar. I sang the lyrics, and I poured my heart out into the lyrics.

"I won't give up on us even if the skies get rough. I'm giving you all my love. I'm still looking up," I ended. I looked up at Max and saw that she was crying.

"Fang," she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

My heart dropped. Maybe she wasn't going to take me back. Maybe she just wanted to thank me for the effort.

Max stood up and stepped closer to me. Her face flushed but she stood on her tiptoes to reach my height.

She kissed my cheek. I froze right there, stunned.

Max whispered softly into my ear. "I won't give up either."

I grinned like an idiot and scooped her into my arms only to plant another kiss on her lips.

* * *

**BONUS SECTION**

"Hey, Max," I said. My arms were comfortably around her. We were laying on her couch and watching a movie in her living room.

"Yeah?" She answered with her eyes closed.

I picked up her phone with my hand and waved it in the air. "Message for you."

"Mm," she sighed. "Read it to me."

She's so lazy. I smirked and said, "Okay. It says, _Hey, Maxie. What's up? Tell Ig that he still owes me 10 bucks. I told you that you and Sir Fangles would get back together. From, Dylan_."

I narrowed my eyes. "_Dylan?_ You're still talking to that dweeb?"

Max's eyes shot open, and she muffled a laugh behind her hand. "Fang - "

"Tell him to lay off, you're my girlfriend now - "

"Fang!" Max smiled.

"What?" I irritably growled.

She started to laugh, hard.

"Dylan's my _cousin_, you dork."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Aw! Who else thought that was just adorable? Well, that's the end of my one-shot collection. Thanks for being so patient with me. LOL, I actually forgot about what I said last chapter. You know, I said that there was some twist about Dylan? Yeah. I left that out, so I added it as a bonus!

**I'm taking requests now! Drop in a review or leave me a PM!**

Like it? Hate it? Love it? R&R!


End file.
